emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3914 (5th December 2004)
Plot Cain wastes no time in profiting from his discovery of Sadie’s affair. He stops her in the village and says that he would have thought she liked them a bit older. Sadie is dismayed to learn that he knows about Robert and is horrified when Cain reveals that he’s wearing Jimmy’s watch. Cain tells Sadie that she has until one o’clock to come up with a thousand pounds if she wants the watch back. Cain is unimpressed when Sadie turns up at lunchtime without all of the money. Sadie visits Jimmy at the office and he confesses that he can’t find the watch she gave him. He says that he’s thinking of calling the police because he’s sure he left the watch at work. Sadie is alarmed and tells Jimmy she’s sure it will turn up. That evening Cain props up the bar and makes Sadie squirm, offering to buy her a drink and brandishing the huge wadge of cash she gave him earlier. Sadie makes her excuses and leaves the pub meeting Cain at the cricket pavilion where he hands over the watch in exchange for the rest of the cash. Charity is keen to go out for a drive but Tom is happy to sit and read his Sunday paper. Charity tells Tom he is boring and he tells her to go and walk up and down steps at the expensive gym she's joined. That evening when the Kings meet up in The Woolpack, Charity turns up with Dean in tow after running into him at the gym. Charity jokes about Dean’s ‘rippling muscles’ and Tom looks less than happy. Sadie wastes no time in turning Charity's rapport with Dean against her and jokes about the two of them working out together. Donna infuriates Emily and Dawn with staff training at the café. She presents them with a large board with her ‘creed of commerce’ written on it. She tells them they need to develop a proactive sales technique and attempts to demonstrate by trying to flog one of the leftover sausage rolls from the King's party to Betty. Betty bluntly tells Donna that if she wanted anything more than a cup of tea she would ask for it. Donna pushes Emily too far with her rules. Emily tells Donna that as they are following rules she will stick to postal duties only. Paddy treats some chickens that have been attacked by a fox for Alice Wilson, the daughter of a farmer who has recently died. Sam arrives at the surgery to pick up some medicine for his hens and he hits it off straightaway with Alice when they discover their mutual love of chickens. Paddy becomes increasingly infuriated, as Alice and Sam show no signs of wanting to leave. Emily is touched when she hears that Alice has been running the farm single-handedly since her father died. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Alice Wilson - Ursula Holden-Gill *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather Guest cast *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton Locations *Post Office/Café Hope - Shop exterior, café *Home Farm - Kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Living room *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *Cricket pavilion *The Woolpack - Bar *Vet's Surgery - Consulting room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *First appearance of Alice Wilson. *In an error, director Diana Patrick can be heard telling Dominic Brunt his line during Alice Wilson's first scene. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,600,000 viewers (28th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes